Manic the Hedgehog Q&A
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: Hi I thought it might be a good idea to do a question and answer time with my version of Manic the Hedgehog. (Female version) She will answer any questions of your even if they are stupid prank questions. If you need suggestions for questions they are inside. Have fun asking questions. Use the review space to ask!
1. Chapter 1

MANIC THE HEDGEHOG Q&A TIME

Hey everyone I had an idea to do a Q&A with my version of Manic the Hedgehog cause ya know the two versions are pretty different. Mine's a girl the real isn't that kind of stuff. So if any of you awesome Manic fans or slightly less awesome non Manic fans have a question for Manic feel free to ask. It can be anything like; _Hey Manic are you right or left handed? Hi who was your first boyfriend? What color are your eyes? What was living on the street like? Do you get into fights often? Did you grow up with other kids? Did you ever get hurt when robbing someone? What's your fave food? _Any questions and I'll make sure she gets them.

Hey peeps it's me Manic the Hedgehog. Like Manicpanicgirl said I can answer any of your questions even if you think this is really stupid and send in a prank question I will answer it. I can't wait to see what stuff you dudes send in!


	2. Kegger98

Dear Kegger98,

I have read your question and I am going to make this plain. I have nothing against gays. I have a right to my own opinion. As it says in the first amendment of the constitution I have the right to free speech. Here is exactly what the constitution has to say about this. Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Now I understand very clearly now that you are a government worshiping communist who wants to limit my right to say what I want. People like you are trying to ruin America every single day by getting all offended when someone doesn't agree with you. Now if you want to have a boyfriend/girlfriend of the same gender that's fine but I don't have to change what I believe to make people like you happy. I can and will say what I want. If I want to say that I don't support gay marriage I can and if you don't like it go stick your nose in someone else's business!

Sincerely Manicpanicgirl

PS: I would have answered this from the point of Manic but this was an issue that we have arguing about for months and if I have to publish a letter to get Kegger98 to shut up I will.


	3. werewolf lover99

Hey werewolf lover99

Just ta let ya know I'd love ta meet Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo. I bet they're awesome! Anytime they're in Robotropolis I'll definitely look them up. So just out of curiosity how do a panda and a gorilla end up being half brothers? I have a bunch of "siblings" other than "The blue Blur" and Miss SAP. I have 7 non related siblings that I grew up with so of course they're all different but I'd love ta know how they ended up being half bros. Let me know!

From your (and everyone else's) BFF Manic Kaze Hedgehog


	4. Shadow Luver

Holo Shadow Luver

I read your question "Hey manic would you please go out with me?" and my first thought was aw I feel so special. So yeah sure sometime we definitely can. Answering this question is so awkward for me. I'm not that good around people other than my family.

(Manicpanicgirl: "stay away weirdo".)

Manic: Shut up MPG

From yours and everyone's bff Manic Kaze Hedgehog


	5. werewolf lover99 2

Holo werewolf lover99,

To answer your first question (my question to you is how can Noah Raymond Thompson my male panda bear character & Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character become just as famous as Sonic & his gang?) what I personally think you should do is write about your characters make pictures of them and post them on deviantart if you have a printer with a built in scanner this is easy. Make accounts on multiple sites like and Archives of our own. Also whenever you see someone asking for OC's add yours even if you don't really like the idea of the story. The important thing is to get your characters out there even if people find it annoying.

To answer your second question (If you had to choose between a panda bear or a gorilla to be your bodyguard what would you choose & why?) I'm just going to pretend that I would actually want a body guard cause I do perfectly fine on my own. I think that both would be good a gorrilla would be very strong and big which I think is what people look for in a body guard I don't actually know. But the with the panda all he would have to do is sit there and look adorable cause pandas are cute! I thinkboth could be good body guards.

From everyone's BFF Manic Kaze Hedgehog


	6. Question Starter

Holo Question Starter

OK I actually had to think of an answer to this. (Manic is it? Tell me, what makes you different, or as you could say "special", than all of the other generic people (Fan-Characters) you encounter?) Okay first question yes my name is Manic, specifically Manic Kaze Hedgehog. Second question, I honestly cannot say I have an answer to this I was created cause Manicpanicgirl has issues and thought I would be a better and more complex character if I was a girl rather than a boy. And if you could see the inside of MPG's head you would be entertained for hours and be amazed at the stuff she comes up with like seriously warrior faries, elemental people depressing story about a girl raised in an organization like the red room, stories about me and my siblings and my friends kids in the future and that's just a few. Her problem is she doesn't have enough patience to write them down. Anyways I think I pretty cool I'm strong, I have epic hover boarding skills, and I have pretty awesome other skills like picking locks and hacking computers and I think MPG is gunna write a new story about me to replace the stupid one she had up before. But yeah I'm not really all that awesome but I try.


End file.
